Fox
Childhood Best friend of Wolf and seductress. She is a bit much like Stacy, but she likes to play hard to get. She decided to change her name to a name similar to Wolf, but also refers to her hotness. She has no problem showing off her boobs when the situation calls for it. She prefers to stay a virgin to make herself extra hot and fresh. 'Life of the Fox' Seductive, charming, and dangerously beautiful. Fox gains lives as a roommate with her BFF Stacy in a loft. She works as the head waitress at the Drunken Bear Tavern, run by Lad, making a well paid salary. She mostly hangs out with Stacy at Maulmart and going to the movies, while along the way she keeps a sharp eye out for Wolf to try to hang out with him as well. After hearing about Wolf's and Stacy's temporary date she laid down the law with Stacy being around Wolf and not to touch him again by threat of buring alive. She also makes it a goal to take care of Wolf like a little brother to prove her dominance over Wolf with little luck. 'Friends Met' 'Wolf' Best friend back when they were children in school. She first met him as a shy silent kid, but like they say, the silent kids are the most dangerous ones to piss off. 'Stacy' Close friend in the neighborhood. they both always talked about boys and grew into puberty mentally at an early age. They always stayed in contact, which is after somtime when she finaly heard about Wolf after his temporary date with Stacy, but Wolf became hard to find until a certain event happens. 'Lad' First met Lad when After Wolf became friends with him. Soon after Wolf was able to persuade him to let Fox work at his tavern as the head waitress. So Fox see's Lad on most of the week while at work. 'Fifi' Like Wolf, she too has unfortunately was forced to come in contact with her when Fifi followed Wolf to where Fox was and had a sample of Fifi's stupidity. Fox has a hard time keeping Fifi from doing anything with Wolf by stupid accident. 'Foully' Ran into Wolf when she first met Foully and has never heard him swear around her. She quickly takes a liking to Foully for, what she thinks, his cute way of trying to swear with no luck. 'Young Fox' Energetic, bouncy, and popular. Young Fox became the mostly well liked kid in the school and neighborhood. even though she has been labeled popular she disliked the popular kids because she always thought of them as boring and cliche who tend to sacrifice who they really were to become someone else. She preferred to hang out with others who did what they liked without compromising themselves no matter how weird they were. She became close friends with Stacy at school and best friends with Wolf. Fox always likes to get into mischief for the thrill of almost getting caught and using her childhood charms to try to get out of getting in trouble when she get's caught. She has always looks for someone in trouble to either get caught up in their situation or start a situation. She likes to hang around Wolf for his mysterious shy, quiet attitude and awkward nature. She thought that there is more to Wolf than what is shown as a child and made it her goal to find out. She has developed a protective sisterly bond with Wolf and fought for him when he was made fun of. Becoming best friends with Wolf will prove to be the biggest source of trouble and mischief she will ever get into. She is forced to move school after the incident with Wolf killing his whole class and was heart broken when she knew she would never see her greatest friend ever. She then hung out with Stacy again as they joined the same schools from then on. 'Jobs' Erotica After hearing about super heroes appearing, she decided to make her own suit and appearance as Erotica. She can shoot lasers from her tits and has mind control powers. She either rotates her hips to hypnotize men or sexually molest woman to their pleasurable liking. Erotica wears a cherry colored silky sash across her breasts and short cloth skirt with a tight thin thong. Also wears high heeled boots with shin guards. Her hair always seems to be constantly wet and shining. Like all heroes, she wears a mask over her eyes except they are more like sun galsses. 'Fox Facts' *As a child she wanted to be friends with the less popular kids. *She always thought popular kids were jerks. *She only uses her hotness for getting what she needs or just for fun. *Fox doesn't intend to have sex with anyone. (she wants to keep her body fresh for seductive reasons) *She seems to be the hottest DF on Fanon so far. (unless there are enough objections) *As a child she always tried to play the role of the protective big sister for her friends. *She can get real close if she wants to. *Her real name is still unknown. *She likes getting into trouble sometimes. *She has a turn on for excitement. *Sometimes she will do strip teases. *Fox doesn't get into sweet talk. *Fox always tries to take the Alpha title from Wolf through her own abilities or proving she has to look out for Wolf. *She is most times straight forward. *Very friendly. *Becomes randomly strong when serious *She likes to seduce others. *Straight even though she seems bisexual. *Fearless as Wolf. *Favorite song "Everything I do, I do it for you" by Bryan Adams. *Loves her song to be sung to her. *Her breast has massive amounts of power due to her hotness. *Uses breasts to stuns her opponents and blast a light of hotness energy. *Uses ass to burn things on contact. *Uses kisses to affect the mind. *Fox is a bit of a down-to-earth person. *Responsible. *Will be in a Death Battle with Stacy. 'Fox's Voice' 'Fox's Theme' 'Gallery' ' Young Fox.jpg|You're going to be my friend and like it. Fox.jpg|You like what you see. Wolf and Fox Meeting.jpg|Wolf and Fox Meet Awesome 32.jpg|Who is that kid? Awesome 34.jpg|Who do YOU think is hotter? Awesome 33.jpg|Look away If you can. Awesome 35.jpg|How do you like THIS back pack. Awesome 38.jpg|Don't mess with my friends! Awesome 39.jpg|I need some Lotion. Awesome 34.jpg|Who do YOU think is hotter? Wolf and Fox Meeting.jpg|Fox and Wolf meet. Awesome 40.jpg|I'm So wet for excitement. Awesome 58.jpg|Alpha Crew Fox's Weapons.jpg Alpha Crew Team.png Awesome 66.jpg|Matrix Downloaded Having a Blast.jpg|Having a Blast Sticks and Lightsabers.png ' How would you rate this character? Unicorn barf (1/5) It was like Meh (2/5) Needs improvement (3/5) I guess that's pretty good (4/5) THIS IS AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Characters